


he can't. he's stuck.

by stupidloud



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Trees, alex is a fake baddie, magnus just really really loves her because shes cute and also gorgeous, set after ship of the dead, shes a Softy for her bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidloud/pseuds/stupidloud
Summary: “No,” I sniffed. “No. I’m just… uh… chillin’.”She rose an eyebrow, “’Chillin’’?”“Yee-up.” I popped the P. Because I’m casual.“In my tree?”I nodded and patted a peach, “It’s a nice tree.”“It is. You have a nice tree, too. I know, I’ve been in it.”“See, but your tree has flowers and peaches.” I made an okay sign, “Very aesthetic.”--idk there's kissing and magnus pining over his gf lmao





	he can't. he's stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,, finished reading? ship of the dead? and wrote this?? idk. i like the children's dynamic.

Alex Fierro dropped out of my tree and I honestly was not surprised. I still screamed because, hello, _something_ freaking _bullets_ out of _my tree_ and my first thought was it’s some kind floor mascot nobody’s told me about and I should start running because it will most definitely dismember me in some way and that’s not ideal. My brain takes me by the collar before I can, saying, _Hey! Green and pink! That’s familiar!_

Thanks brain. Could’ve used you before I emitted a noise akin to that of a dog whistle.

I didn’t die of a heart attack (unfortunately) and Alex barked a laugh, leaning against the trunk, “Oh my gods, you _wimp_ —“

“What are you doing in my room?” It was meant to be at least a smidge of serious but I sounded approximately four years old and my voice cracked like _do_ ing. Freakin’ Hel.

“I’m hiding,” he pulled the pink scrunchie off his hair and redid the ponytail. The shortest parts of his bangs curled over his eyes, “I challenged TJ to hide and seek, he’s seeking, and I forgot this wasn’t a game for him. I saw him threatening Mallory for my locale with his bayonet.”

I didn’t want to sympathize (because he laughed at my fear) but I was weak (because he also happened to have a cute laugh) (and I’m really freaking weak for cute laughs) (especially my boyfriend’s), “Wow. Bad move. Where in that explanation was the part about why you had to almost send me into cardiac arrest?”

The scrunchie snapped and he grinned, hand on his hip, “The part where it’s fun.”

“Awful,” I walked in and dropped my newly cleaned clothes on my bed, pointing in his face since I was closer. “You’re awful.”

“And yet me kissing you is still the best thing that’s ever happened in your short, uneventful life.” He winked his amber eye and jogged out, fluttering his hand at me over her shoulder. I didn’t have time to respond since he’d dazzled me into muteness. Damnit.

I made a last grab, “You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Nope!”

 

So fine. Two could play at ther game. Two could fucking _excel_ at ther game.

 

I had to wait, like, a week before doing it. A day was too little, a month was too much, and Alex knew me too well, he looked at me the next morning and said, “I know what you’re thinking of doing. Don’t do it.”

I didn’t. Yet.

(Maybe I’d chosen today because I’d been trying to stew on a wisp of anger and she’d worn really tight pants and a dark green leather jacket today and that was really the last straw. I’m only human.)

(Well. Half-human.)

(Half-dead half-human. Now my brain hurts)

Alex Fierro’s tree was growing peaches and apple blossoms, which I didn’t find fair or scientifically possible. I’d have to ask about it later, after I was done avenging myself. Hopefully she’d pulled a favor with Lilia, a daughter of Idun on the seventeenth floor, because she happened to like me after I had her back during an inter-floor battle.

I realized, climbing as high as I could manage without going into weaker branches, that Alex was able to blend in because he’d been wearing a lot of green at the time. I (stupid _I_ ) was wearing the bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt I’d bought when I visited, tie dye cargo shorts, and purple Converse.

Blitz would faint at the sight of me. Shit.

So the second she walked in, Alex Fierro did a sweep of her room and latched on to me, eyes only widening a little bit in surprise.

“Hiya, sunshine.”

I adjusted to seem casual, a branch digging into my ribs, “What’s up, Fierro?”

“You, apparently.” She flipped her shades up onto her head, crossing her arms to look up at me, “Are you trying to get back at me for my spectacular scare the other day?”

“No,” I sniffed. “No. I’m just… uh… chillin’.”

She rose an eyebrow, “’Chillin’’?”

“Yee-up.” I popped the P. Because I’m casual.

“In my tree?”

I nodded and patted a peach, “It’s a nice tree.”

“It is. You have a nice tree, too. I know, I’ve been in it.”

“See, but your tree has flowers and peaches.” I made an okay sign, “Very aesthetic.”

Alex made a face like _Right, okay, I totally believe you_ and shifted her feet, “I notice you’re not getting out. Why don’t you join me down here? On the ground?”

I couldn’t. I was stuck. I’d already tried when I realized how un-subtle I was being and simultaneously re-realized how truly tall Alex Fierro’s tree was.

“Hm. I don’t know. I like it up here.”

“Hm,” she was holding back a grin, half her mouth slanting up very, very attractively. Was death by staring at Alex Fierro’s mouth possible? Possibly. Maybe. I felt it should have been because my heart was certainly feeling it. Then it opened, “Tell you what. If you come down here, I’ll kiss you and you’ll like it even more.”

Thinking about Alex Fierro’s mouth on my mouth was even worse. My heart didn’t even know what it was supposed to be doing and my brain hit the fucking alarm button. Godsdamnit. Gods _damnit_ , Fierro.

I squeaked.

“Unless,” she pointed at me, “you can’t. Because you’re stuck.”

 _Godsdamnit Fierro_.

“I can’t,” I mumbled. “because I’m stuck. I already tried.”

“The duality of man,” she said gravely but finally fully grinned and shucked off the jacket. Both an improvement and my undoing, because Alex was wearing a rose-colored muscle tank under it. Good arms. Alex had good arms.

“Question, whatcha doin’?”

She positioned himself approximately under me (good) arms outstretched, “Jump. I’ll drop you. It’ll be funny.”

Of course, “Ha. That is pretty funny. I’m not doing that.”

“Mags, c’mon,” she clenched and unclenched her hands, “I’m going to catch you. You’re fat ass’ll probably breach the branches any second now, and I happen to like my tree, so jump.”

I liked her calling me Mags; I did not like jumping off high places.

“Maybe call me Mags one more time,” were the branches creaking, I felt they were creaking, “cross your heart you won’t let me split my head, then I’ll consider it.”

Alex’s grin widened but she rolled her eyes like she was exasperated, done with me, and crossed on X over her heart, “Cross my heart I won’t let you split your head, _Mags._ Now jump.”

I stuck my tongue between my teeth and moved to a spot with a straight shot down. Alex adjusted accordingly. As I let go, I picked up on my pattern of not really thinking things through before I did them, because my whopping _third_ realization of the day told me Alex probably would drop me because force plus mass equaled more mass or something.

But then again Alex had really, _really_ good arms.

She caught me alright, stumbling a little but not falling. I flailed my arms and she put me down, curtsying gracefully, “I’m a person of my word, Magnus.”

 _No, wait, go back to Mags_ , I thought, instead saying, “I also kind of remember you saying something else.” She stood straight and stared. I scratched at the back of my neck and cleared my throat, “I-I mean. About. Kissing. I might be wrong. Correct me if that’s the case. But I’m right.”

Alex picked at a leaf on my shirt, “Wow. You’re lame. You really wanna kiss me that bad?”

And, finally, I saw my chance. The tree was my fail-safe, but this was my goal, “At least it’s not like it’s something I want to do before I die. Like, my death wish, practically.”

She narrowed her gorgeous eyes, hand freezing on my shoulder, “Oh. Oh, that’s _low_ , Chase. Even for you.”

“Is it really, though, Fierro?” I leaned on the tips of my toes to have some semblance of intimidation, “Is it really?”

Her hand crawled up to half-cup the side of my face, as if I wouldn’t notice (I was hyperaware of every molecule of Alex Fierro’s that interacted with one of mine, which was incredibly creepy, but the only true thing I could say), and she pursed her lips, “I guess not,” before pushing them against mine, other hand coming up to frame my face. She did that, whenever she kissed me. Grabbed my face. I loved it.

I settled my own hands on her waist, smiling, which kind of made it harder, kissing, but she tapped my temples and muttered, _“Dork_ ,” and that made up for it. I felt like my chest had cracked open and I was glowing from the inside out, which could've been the case, since it tended to happen when Alex Fierro kissed me (though, surprisingly, not the other way around).

"I'm pretty sure I'm pretty in love with kissing you," I broke it long enough to kiss her nose, under her eye, before going back, "and you. In general. As a concept."

"I know, Mags," she laughed, sweet, sweet music, music. She flicked my ear "I love you too, you useless squirrel."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are Appreciated <3


End file.
